Amor a distancia
by AngyeLice Cullen
Summary: "-Ok, y bueno ya que te apoderaste de mi computadora ¿me podrías decir que vamos a hacer para divertirnos? Nada grave o ilegal ¿cierto?  -Tranquila Bells, solo vamos a entrar a una página de Chat." Despues de todo¿nada podria currir? ¿o si?. BellaXEdward.


Disclaimer: Los personajes como bien saber pertenecen a SM y parte (una muy pequeña) de la idea pertenece a la pelicula "La nueva cenicienta"

* * *

**AMOR A DISTANCIA**

**Capi****tulo 1: Bendito abrimiento.**

**Bella POV**

-Ho! Vamos Bella no le quites la diversión a esto- casi me rogó Alice.

-Pero Alice estoy haciendo mi tarea…

-Nada de peros señorita la computadora no solo sirve para hacer la tares, por si no lo savias también te puedes divertir con ella.

Si, tanto era el poder de convencimiento -o temor por lo que me pudiera hacer Alice- que solo bastaron esas palabras para hacer que yo cediera ante su petición.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella y tengo 17 años. Vivo en Phoenix con mis tíos Stephenie y Kevin Bandon los cuales para mi gran suerte me adoptaron cuando a los 7 mis padres murieron. Tengo también una prima de mi misma edad: Alice.

Debo agradecer el tener a parientes con tan increíble corazón, ya que mis tíos me ven como si fuera una hija mas en lugar de una sobrina y a Alice la veo mas como una hermana que como una prima y ella me ve de la misma manera.

-Esta bien me doy cuenta de que la duende se apodero de ti así que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso…

-Exacto, la duende se apodero de mi así que préstame esa computadora- me dijo divertida mi prima, mientras le entregaba la computadora.

-Ok, y bueno ya que te apoderaste de mi computadora ¿me podrías decir que vamos a hacer para divertirnos? Nada grave o ilegal ¿cierto?

-Tranquila Bells, solo vamos a entrar a una página de Chat.

-Pero Alice… dicen que eso es muy peligroso te pueden secuestrar o pero aun te pued…- pero mi prima detuvo mi ataque de pánico

-No te asustes Bella, la duende esta aquí para protegerte y no dejara que nadie te haga daño.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa Alice- le contesta con marcado sarcasmo.

-Tranquila esta pagina te va a encantar, es mas te prometo que algún día me agradecerás que te allá dicho de su existencia- casi me juro Alice.

-Pues por tu bien eso espero por que si no termino mi reporte de literatura por andar perdiendo el tiempo en una pagina de chat que ni siquiera vale la pena por tu culpa, créeme que tu guardarropa lo lamentara- dije bastante seria. Estaba jugando, pero la expresión en su cara al decirle eso no tubo precio así que decidí jugar un poco con ella

-Isabella Marie Swan, si a mi guardarropa le sucede algo… créemelo, tus libros lo pagaran- ok se acabo la broma, si algo era sagrado para Alice era su ropa.

-No te asustes tu guardarropa esta a salvo, discúlpame solo estaba jugando contigo tengo tiempo para terminar mi reporte. Haver de que se trata esta pagina- dije tratando de remediar mi error.

-Pues la verdad no le encuentro la gracia a tu broma pero acepto tus disculpas. Mira solo tienes que elegir un nombre de usuario y llenar estos datos…

Así fue como pasamos el resto de la tarde en la pagina de chat, la verdad como Alice me dijo la pagina me encanto y platique con infinidad de personas utilizando varios nombres de usuario y entrando en diferentes salas hasta que nos llamaron para cenar. Después de una -extrañamente- tranquila cena Alice se fue a su cuarto al recordar que debía terminar una tarea que entregaría al día siguiente y yo me quede con mis tíos en la sala viendo un poco de televisión. Cuando el programa que estábamos viendo termino pusieron una película así que me fui a mi cuarto pero la verdad no tenía nada que hacer, al reporte que estaba haciendo antes de que Alice me interrumpiera solo le estaba revisando los últimos detalles antes de imprimirlo así que para matar el rato decidí volver a meterme a la pagina de chat, digo ¿que podría perder?

Esta vez decidí ponerme como nombre "Ángel de la noche. Pase alrededor de una hora platicando con varias personas pero nadie me convencía para cruzar mas de 5 frases y estaba apunto de salirme de la pagina cuando me abrió conversación un chico que desde su nombre me llamo la tensión.

_Chico vampiro dice: Hola…__ Ummm..., espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante ¿te gustaría hablar conmigo?_

He de admitir que el que se tomara al menos la molestia de preguntarme si quería hablar con el fue un lindo detalle, el tipo con el que estaba hablando antes ni siquiera "hola" me dijo así que decidí contestarle.

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: No te preocupes no estaba haciendo nada digno de mención. Y si, claro que me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Chico vampiro dice: Perdona la indiscreción pero ¿no estabas hablando con nadie? digo es que se me hace algo extraño estando en una pagina de chat…_

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Como ya te dije antes... nadie digno de mención. Y dime ¿cuantos años tienes?_

_Chico vampiro dice: 17, voy a cumplir los 18 el próximo Junio. ¿Y tú?_

Wow¡ para tener la misma edad que yo es bastante Umm... ¿Cómo decirlo? Civilizado… sí, civilizado es la palabra correcta. Creo que valdrá la pena hablar con el.

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Igual que tú tengo 17, pero yo los acabo de cumplir en Septiembre._

_Chico vampiro dice: Perfecto¡ al menos coincidimos en la edad. Sabes estaba aburriéndome no encontraba a nadie con quien hablar, es mas estaba apunto de salirme de la pagina pero tu nombre me llamo la tensión._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Pues entonces no solo coincidimos en la edad, para serte sincera a mi me paso lo mismo y también estaba a punto de salirme de la pagina pero al igual que a ti, tu nombre me llamo la tensión._

_Chico vampiro dice: Eso quiere decir que soy un chico con suerte, 5 segundos tarde y hubiera perdido la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Mmm, es una forma de verlo. Pero… cuéntame de ti._

_Chico vampiro dice: Claro, mira yo vivo en__ Washington__ en Forks para ser mas exactos, como ya te dije tengo 17 años y vivo con mis padres y con mi hermano mayor. Tu turno._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Ok, yo vivo Arizona en Phoenix para ser exactos ya sabes mi edad y la única diferencia es que yo vivo con mis tíos y con una prima que tiene la misma edad que yo._

_Chico vampiro dice:¿P__uedo preguntar por que vives con tus tíos y no con tus papas?_

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Por que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años en un accidente automovilístico y mis tíos muy amablemente accedieron a adoptarme cuando todo eso pasó._

_Chico vampiro dice: Ho! Lo siento mucho, debe ser muy difícil para ti recordar todo eso y yo aquí de imprudente recordándotelo._

Y aparte de civilizado es comprensivo… pues si que este chico es una cajita de sorpresas.

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Si, es difícil recordarlo pero no te sientas mal por eso. ¿Alguna vez has oído el dicho que dice que "el tiempo todo lo cura"?_

_Chico vampiro dice: Si claro, es algo muy cierto._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Pues siento contradecirte pero no, no es cierto._

_Chico vampiro dice: ¿Mmmm?..._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Es verdad que con el paso del tiempo ese tipo de recuerdos ya no duelen tanto como al principio pero eso no significa que el tiempo haya curado esa "herida" dentro de ti._

_Chico vampiro dice: __Discúlpame pero no te comprendo._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Eso solo significa que tú mismo te has hecho más fuerte como para poder soportar ese mismo dolor y hacer que no te lastime tanto como al principio. Lleva mucho tiempo el poder hacer eso pero por suerte ahora yo puedo recordar a mis padres de una linda manera._

_Chico vampiro dice: Wow! La verdad no se que decirte…_

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Perdón¡ no se que me paso, pero de repente me dio un impulso por decírtelo discúlpame no quería aburrirte con mis cuentos._

_Chico vampiro dice: No, no tienes nada de que disculparte y para nada me aburres. Si no sabia que decirte es por que me impresiono demasiado tu forma de pensar._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Ahora soy yo la que no te entiende ¿Cómo que te impresiono mi forma de pensar?_

_C__hico vampiro dice: Si, me impresiono tu forma de pensar. Jamás había conocido (o mejor dicho platicado) con una persona que a esta edad fuera tan madura y conciente como lo eres tu._

_Ángel de la noche dice: Mmm... Gracias por el cumplido. __Sabes la única persona con la que había platicado de esto (y a la única a la que se lo había dicho) es mi prima._

_Chico vampiro dice: Eso quiere decir que es una __persona muy especial para ti y que la quieres mucho ¿o me equivoco?_

Ok, civilizado, comprensivo, y aparte perceptivo. ¿Por qué ya no hacen hombres como el?

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: No, no te equivocas, es una persona muy linda al igual que mis tíos._

_Chico vampiro dice: ¿Seria mucho pedir el que me platicaras de ellos?_

Estaba a punto de contestarle que si pero justo es ese momento un alarmante grito de "¡ Ayúdame Bella!" Salio de la habitación de Alice lo cual no era normal en ella por lo que tenia que ir a ver que le ocurría así que muy a mi pesar le conteste al Chico vampiro…

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Opss! Lo siento y tal vez te va a sonar a excusa barata pero mi prima me acaba de gritar desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda y me tengo que ir._

_Chico vampiro dice: No te negare que me encantaría que siguiéramos hablando, pero no por mi vas a dejar de hacer tus cosas ¿cierto?_

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Lo haces sonar como si nunca más fuéramos a hablar…_

_Chico vampiro dice: ¿Eso quiere decir que si quieres volver a hablar conmigo?_

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Claro¡ me pareciste una persona muy interesante. Pero claro si tu no quieres volver a hablar conmigo lo entenderé perfectamente._

_Chico vampiro dice: No, como dices eso. Para mi seria un verdadero honor volver a hablar contigo._

Otro desesperante grito pero esta vez con una nota de suplica en el tono provino de Alice, ok esta niña tenia un don para arruinar lo momentos lindos.

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Perfecto, con esta ya son tres cosas en las que coincidimos. Mira vamos a hacer esto te doy mi mail, tu me agregas y así después podemos hablar por el Messenger ¿ te parece?_

_Chico vampiro dice: Claro._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Bien mi mail es angel_dela__

_Chico vampiro dice: Ok, en este mismo momento te agrego. Bueno creo que este es el momento de despedirnos por lo que me dijiste lo de tu prima era importante._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Si, algo._

_Chico vampiro dice: Bueno espero que tengas una linda noche y que podamos hablar pronto._

_Ángel__ de la noche dice: Igualmente. Hasta pronto. Adiós._

_Chico vampiro dice: Adiós._

Que desilusión por fin conozco a un chico lindísimo y Alice lo arruina, bien ahora lo tendrá que pagar, otro grito de "BELLAAAA" hizo que fuera a ayudarla, y justo al entrar a su habitación me la encontré sentada en su cama con su portátil en las rodillas al vorde de la locura y desesperación.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Te lo suplico por lo que mas quieras si es que de alguna manera aprecias mi vida y mi salud mental tienes que ayudarme ¿si?

- No se… justo ahora me esta doliendo el cabello, estaba apunto de acostarme.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿si…?- ok de tanta desesperación tenia que obtener algo, es decir esto no se presenta todos los días así que había que aprovechar.

- Ho! Vamos Bella tu conoces perfectamente el tema no te tardaras ni media hora además tu dolor no puede ser tan fuerte por que si no, no habrías venido. Te lo suplico ayúdame y are lo que quieras- bien pensemos… en un ataque de suplica por ayuda para un trabajo Alice no mentiría lo que quiere decir que si conozco el tema por lo que según ella no me tardare…

- Nada de compras y tenderas mi cama durante todo un mes ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- prometió solemnemente mientras me daba su pequeña mano.

- Y bien, ¿de que se trata el temible trabajo?

- "Cumbres borrascosas", y para que lo sepas no es temible, es solo que tu eres una experta en este tema y necesito sacar mínimo 9 para poder aprobar pero se que por mi misma no lo conseguiría.

- Marie Alice Brandon, ese trabajo te lo dejaron hace un mes y ¿apenas lo estas haciendo?

- Mmm… bueno que es en realidad el tiempo en si. Además todos esos conjuntos lindísimos no se iban a comprar solos y si sirve para aminorar mi reprimenda no solo me la pase de compras, también estuve con Jazz, planeo cosas lindísimos y por supuesto no las iba a cancelar por hacer un trabajo.

- Ay Allie, eres incorregible, pero gracias a tu irresponsabilidad yo sali ganando. Haber veamos que puedo hacer para rescatar tu trabajo- consegui decir entre risas.

Y si, como dijo Alice el trabajo era facilisimo, tenia la idea principal pero no sabia como desarroyarlo por lo que lo que hice no me tomo mas que 20 minutos

- Bien, termine solo debes imprimirlo ok- le dije a Alice mientras le entraba su computadora. Y de inmediato comensaron los saltitos de alegria.

- ho! Bella por eso te he jurado amor eterno, bueno ahora te puedes y a dormir ¿todavía te duele el cabello? Oye espera un momento el cabello no duele, ¡que tramposa!

- Hey no es mi culpa que no te dieras cuenta antes y ahora no te puedes echar para atrás ja, ja, ja.

- Muy graciosa Bella, sabes deberías conseguirte un novio eso ayudaría a mejorar considerablemente tu humor ¿sabes?

- Pues aunque no es mi costumbre estar de acuerdo contigo, esta vez lo estoy es mas ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un rato cuando me ensañaste la página de chat?

- Emm… ¿Qué no fueras una llorona y miedosa? ¿O que me agradecerías que te dijera de su existencia?

- Lo segundo.

- Ho por dios no me digas que ya conociste a alguien que "esta a tu altura"

- Si, y es increible gracias Alice jamas pense que te agradeceria esto pero me equivoque

- Me alegro por ti, bien quiero detalles…

Claro, había olvidado que al decirle esto a Alice me condenaria directamente a contarle hasta el mas minimo detalle. Genial.

***-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*****-..-*-..-***

Si, ya se lo que diran... Angyelice comenzando una nueva historia cuando lleba meses sin actualizar "Vuelve por mi"...

Pero de verdad no lopude evitar y creanme que me siento fatal por no actualizar mi otra historia y mas aun cuando los capitulos ya estan escritos pero de verdad cada que intento ponerme a transcribir en la compu los capitulos algo ocurre que no lo puedo hacer. Mil disculpas, de verdad no tengo justificacion.

Aun asi les dejo el primer capi de esta nueva historia que espero les guste, aun no se muy bien que tan larga sera esta historia pero ya tengo una parte del sig capitulo. Espero (si la escuela me lo permite) actualizar pronto.

Recuerden que las quiero y un review aunque sea regañandome por mi irresponsabilidad me alegra el dia. Cuidense, un beso.

**Angyelice Cullen.**


End file.
